


おにぎり (common ground)

by equiuszahhax



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, whats canon timeline idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equiuszahhax/pseuds/equiuszahhax
Summary: They meet for the first time on an airship.





	おにぎり (common ground)

They meet for the first time on an airship, headed back to base from a battle in Numbani. Her nose is broken and cheekbone bruised, but she sits quietly across the aisle from Genji, reading something from a thick tome and humming softly. As he watches from behind his mask, Symmetra summons a glowing blue thread from thin air and tucks it into the book, closing it to mark her place.

Genji says nothing, but smiles behind his visor.

 

They meet for the second time (really the first time, given the circumstances) under much less favorable circumstances. Genji returns from a trip to Hanamura with trauma fresh in his mind; seeing Hanzo smiling, welcoming him back to base with earnest joy helps not at all. He flees to the room; despite the chill winter air, his metal casing does not allow him the simple pleasure of the cold wind on his skin.

Symmetra is there, perched on a conjured stool that looks like a throne of ice among the frigid waves surrounding the island. Genji turns, ready to leave, but then she moves, gestures to the space beside her, and conjures another chair.

Genji declines the chair, but sits on the rooftop next to her, smiling at the reminder of his early mornings studying with Zenyatta.

“I—” he says, voice faltering. “I am poor company at the moment, I am afraid.” She smiles a little, mysterious, and shakes her head, long hair tossing.

“No matter. Simply sit with me.”

Genji nods and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, Symmetra is gone.

 

He goes to her a few days later, greets her with onigiri and fried tofu. She smiles a little and thanks Genji.

“I am grateful, truly. The culinary selection here is somewhat limited for those who choose to abstain from animal products.”

Genji chuckles, makes sure she can read good intentions despite the mask. For once, he’s grateful for it, for the cover it provides for his own reddened cheeks.  

“I could teach you how to make them, if you like.”

She does.

**Author's Note:**

> symmetra and genji are both autistic and pure


End file.
